campjupiterandcamphalfbloodguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Piper McLean
"I'm a dangerous girl" Piper talking to Jason in her dream Piper McLean is a beautiful daughter of Aphrodite who has a not-so-secret crush on Jason Grace . She is one of the Aphrodite girls who can charmspeak. Her powers are stronger than Drew Tanaka 's power of charmspeak, proven when she wanted to go on the quest with Jason, she convinced them all for her to go as she was the daughter of the queen of doves History Her father, Tristan McLean, the famous movie star, attracted Aphrodite because he has a good personality and is very handsome. They fell in love and got married, then sired a girl.They were still thinking about her name when Aphrodite left Tristan alone. Not knowing she was a goddess, he was heartbroken. All he knew was a mortal lady left him and never got back. After a while of Grandpa Tom's stories, he named her Piper McLean. They named her "Piper" because pipe music could make snakes respectful to those who played it. She always convinces people into giving her stuff just for her dad's attention. This is due to her strong power of charmspeaking. When the police knew, they tracked her down until Jane, her dad's assistant, convinced them to take her into Wilderness School instead of going to jail. Lost Hero Piper appeared at the Wilderness Bus holding Jason's hand. The mist had fooled her that they met in the Wilderness School before, even though Jason wasn't causing any trouble. As a storm starts, Piper and Dylan help the kids into getting in the bus. But when the door closed, when Piper asked him for help, he stated he was done helping. He transforms into an anemoi thuellai ( or venti as Jason states, the roman form of anemoi thuellai) and flies, leaving Piper alone. Dylan takes Hedge away after he saves Leo. Jason tries to fight him, but Hedge says to get Piper because she was falling. Piper hugs Jason, not by love, by because she was scared out of her guts. When she gets saved, Annabeth gets them to Camp Half Blood. She was claimed by Aphrodite on the campfire, then convinced them, with her charmspeak, for her to accompany Jason and Leo on the quest. Drew calls her dumpster queen because she never accepts she's beautiful. Later on in the book, she has a dream of her and Jason dancing, then Aphrodite pulls her out of her other dream and talks about appearances and Gaea . Son of Neptune She is not seen, but she replies to Leo "Repair Boy!" and Leo says " Very funny, Piper" so she just said 'Repair Boy' throughout the whole book Mark of Athena Piper is practicing her lines so she can charmspeak people to drop their weapons so strong Annabeth wanted to drop her knife and talk. Terminus appears on the Argo II and Piper tries to charmspeak him, but being a god, he just slaps her knife instead. Personality Piper is very loving and caring to Jason as she likes him and is saddened, fights or angry at who threathens Jason. She likes to touch Jason in very kind ways such as holding his hand, leaning on his chest, lying down on his legs and wrapping her hands around him. He hates Drew because she likes Jason too and calls her 'Dumpster Queen' and threathens her cabinmates with her charmspeak. Piper hates being pretty and hates being called Beauty Queen by Leo. Appearance She has dark skin, cut choppy chocolate brown hair,eyes that changes color like a kaledioscope, and braided strands on her hair. Thus, she hates being beautiful. Abilities *ADHD- She has supernatural battle reflexes and battle strategies. *Dyslexia- Her brain is hardwired for ancient greek. *charmspeak- she can convince people into something she likes. This is a power of Aphrodite. Super Rare. *French Fluency- she is able to understand and speak french as it is the 'Language of Love' *Love- she can attract the opposite gender as he mom is Aphrodite . *Beauty- she can radiate beauty as her mom is the goddess of beauty, too. Weapons Katropis- meaning Looking Glass. Her knife given by Annabeth Chase . Relationships Romance Jason Grace Piper's boyfriend. He is the son of Jupiter and is a Roman demigod from Camp Jupiter. Hera placed Piper in the Mist that she has met Jason before. Friendships Leo Valdez Piper and Jason's best friend Annabeth Chase Piper's friend. Daughter of Athena who gave Piper Katropis and introduced her to camp half blood. Trivia *Piper is a vegetarian *Piper charmspeaked Jason into going back to life after Hera showed her true form. *She is Cherokee indian